


KiScon 2017 convention trailer

by Rhaegal (RhaegalKS)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Conventions, Embedded Video, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalKS/pseuds/Rhaegal
Summary: A convention trailer for KiScon 2017, which celebrates the 50th anniversary of the first airing of Amok Time.





	KiScon 2017 convention trailer

**Author's Note:**

> On September 15th-17th KiScon, the Kirk/Spock convention, is taking place in Los Angeles. This year I am co-chairing along with Amanda Warrington for the third time, specifically to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the first airing of Amok Time. If you like K/S, it is a really fun convention that I highly recommend attending. You can find more details at kiscon.org.


End file.
